Happy Times
by UchihaSora16
Summary: this just like a story between Harry and Draco. But in Harry's place I am going to place one of my own characters. The characters name is going to be Sora. It starts out around Christmas More Summery in side Rated For Future Chapters


**A/N~Ok so this just like a story between Harry and Draco. But in Harry's place I am going to place one of my own characters. The characters name is going to be Sora. and Yes like the Sora from Kingdom Hearts, but this Sora is a girl. And don't argue with me and say Sora isn't a name for a girl, well I looked it up and it is more likely to be a name for a girl than a guy. Cause Sora does mean Sky and what guy wants to be named sky.  
PAIRINGS-**

**Draco/Sora**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Sirius/Serverus**

**Remus/Tonks**

**plus many more that I am not to sure about~**

**DISCLAIMER~ I own nothing to do with Harry Potter I only Own the Character Sora and other made up things like spells**

**Ok I will stop talking and babbling so you can read the story now. Here it is~**

Sora had gone to bed early that day, lucky she was Prefect of Griffindor, so she didn't have to worry about anyone coming in the middle of the night cause she had her own room. The only reason she had gone to bed early was because it was the start of Christmas break, Hermione and Ron had already boarded the train to go spend Christmas with the Weasly's. Not wanting to stay up and think about how much she missed her friends, she crawled upstairs. While sleeping soundly someone somehow got past the charms casted on the door and came into her room. That person just happen to be her archenemy/secret love Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV

Sora turned in her sleep as I had finally broken through the charms on her door and walked in to her room. She was so beautiful when she slept, but that wasn't any different then a normal day. Luckily I had my Invisibility Cloak on, (A/N~ yes I know there is only one and Harry has it but this is my story and all the maibn characters have Invisibility Cloaks), so if she did wake up then she wouldn't be able to she me. I walked over to her bed and lend forward, my cloak slipped off, right as Sora opened her beautiful emerald green eyes.

Sora's POV

For some reason I woke up, but only to find Dr-Malfoy in my room.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my room, wait first how did you get in my room,"

"Well, I have to tell you something," He said in a gentle voice

I sat in shock, but silence waiting for an answer.

"Umm..well..Iloveyou,"

"What?"

Draco took a deep breath, "Sora, I love you,"

"Really,"

"Yes,"

"Then why are you always so snobby with me,"

"Well," Dra-Malfoy sat down in front of me on the bed," I turned my love for you into hate, at first I just thought I hated you, but since 5th year it changed,"

I smiled,"I love you, too,"

"What,"

I leaned forward and kissed Drac-Mal- Oh Bloody hell with it-Draco.

Draco's POV

I was still in shock as Sora pulled away from me. After a minute of sitting there I couldn't take it anymore. I pounced on Sora and started to kiss her.

Author's POV

Draco and Sora were kiss for awhile. Once they broke apart and Draco sat next to Sora on the bed. Sora laid her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him, while Draco wrapped his arms around Sora, too.

"Now what," Draco asked

"What do you mean,"

"Should we tell everyone,"

"Let them figure it out by them selves or if they ask tell them the truth,"

"Ok,"

"I think for now we should just tell Sirius and Severus,"

"That sound good to me," Draco snuggled a little closer and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Early the next morning they awoke. Sora tried to sit up only to be restricted by two pale arms. She turned and looked up. Only to meet lips against her own.

"Good Morning,"

"Morning," Sora was not a morning person, But neither was Draco.

"How did you sleep,"

"Wonderful,"

"That's good to hear, but we should probably get up,"

"Why?"

"If you look at the clock it is almost noon,"

"What?"

"You're full of questions today,"

Sora smirked at him. and tried to sit up again. This time she was able to. She looked at Draco who was already dressed, and showered.

"I will back as soon as I can,"

"I will be waiting,"

Sora grabbed her towel and walked in to the bathroom. She tried to take a quick shower, but that didn't happen. It took almost an hour for her to take a shower the get dressed and out of the bathroom. When she finally walked out Draco was still there sitting on her bed reading a piece of parchment.

"What are you reading," Sora said as she sat down beside Draco.

"A letter that came for you,"

"What, your reading my mail,"

"It is just from Sirius,"

"So, it's my mail, what he say,"

"Here you can read it," He passed the parchment over to her.

_Sora,_

_I am glad to hear that you are finally happy, but a Malfoy. I know I can't really say anything because I am with Serverus. I hope that you two are happy together. Severus and I are going to the Weasly's for christmas you should come, and bring Draco with you._

_Draco,_

_I will talk to you when I see you next, but be worned I will not go easy on you just because you are Severus's goson._

_Hope to see you both for christmas_

_Love,  
Sirius and Severus_

**TBC**

**A/N~ **

**UchihaSora~So How did you like it**

**Draco~Why did you put me with Sora**

**UchihaSora~Because it is my story I could have put you with Harry Potter**

**Draco~NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO anything but that**

**UchihaSora~Oh come on you are such a cute couple**

**Draco~Nevermind that I even said anything, But why am I talking out of the Story**

**UchihaSora~to make the ending of the Chapter interesting**

**Draco~ Oh so I am suppose to say PLEASE RATE&REVIEW**

**UchihaSora~Yep excatly thanks for reading sorry it was so short**


End file.
